Korits Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome the the Wiki of the D&D world Korits. It's home to a lot of the custom items, classes, skills, races, and etc. that me and my friends have made over the years. It's a place that serves both as a wiki for my world and also as a wiki of our D&D characters, exploits and other fun things in general. The world itself is an amalgamation of many of the worlds we have created over the years and some knew ones. *''All info under the 'Character '''header are based on the information written on the character sheets, so ages may not line up but thats because the info isn't there narratively but of what they were when they were played/created. Brief Description It's a Wiki about D&D. About my world I created, Korits, and about everything else my friends and I have done and made over the years. Korits Info Pages: (Work in Progress) Goddesses Anima Abilities Worlds of the Campaigns: (Work in Progress) Armnos / Cavernmont / Hellios / Ishmeal / Korits / Synthesi / The Coast Characters By Campaign: (Work in Progress) Key: (P) = Player Character / (N) = NPC / *= Currently Playing / ??? = Don't know the other characters made for campaign listed are either mentioned as family / party members or important to the story. They are not just the randomly made characters of the DM Armnos (Grant's Campaign): Alphonse Tark (P), Tik (P), Kir Rk (P), Todd SmithTodd (P), Basil Sage (P), Amiibo Dankii (P), N'thaniel Winter (P), Samuel Tanner (P), Merqjury Serinada (P), Magnolia Serinada (P), Debra Blues (N), Vira Williams (N), Jax (N), Zadornov Gundleman (N), Elizabeth Smith (N), Marzipan Serinada (N), The Coast (Mark's Campaign): Karvan Tahi-Smith (P), Ruby Rales (P), Panzer Hollowvasser (P), Morr (P), Ruk Uzabek (P), Merci (P), WizDog (P), Liquid Ricky (P), Vezsiq (P), Verrell (P), Datiani (N), Dalisar (N), Dariosalis the Third (N), Dariosalis the Fourth (N), Oldman Alphonse (N), Felicity Tark (N), Amire ? (N), Dahlia (N), Noire "The Black Swordsman" Ermstace (N), Bastroc ? (N), Deidre (N), Shiro Tahi (N), Hana Tahi (N), Hiro Tahi (N), Ludwig Hollowvasser (P), Hienrich Hollowvasser (P), Hienrich Hollowvasser II (N), Kitty (P), Carver Ardoris (N), Brocklebank Lastrad (N), Bianca Lastrad (N), Drix the Blurg (N) The Coast Post Exodus (Mark's Campaign): Rema Smith (P), Markuz "Bubblez" Gonzo (P), Lombardi "Nero" DeLuca (P), Sun Day (P), Mon Day (P), Johann Sebastian Zach (P), Wheke Day (N), Holly Frank Day (N), Fri Day (N) Chevalier (Mark's Campaign): Alan Scarff (P), Alice Montgomery (P), Carter Smith (P), Derek & Dinah Tahi-Smith (P), Felix Ermstace (P), Jaime Ardoris (P), Paige Summers (P) Monster Hunter Campaign (Mark's Campaign): Immoric (P), ??? Continuum (Mark's Campaign): Marles Smith (P), ??? Athtellus (Taylor's Campaign): Beeson (P), Cassia Dawnmoor (P), Cordath Firestorm (P), Dalisar (P), Ferredir (P), Phillip Angor (P), Zadornov Gundleman (P), Zadornov Gundleman Jr. (P) Archipelago (Taylor's Campaign): Ripley "Raid" Smith (P), Karl Nuggetscratcher (P), Mallu Ginóbili (P), Iovic (P), Joshua ? (P), Regalia (Taylor's Campaign)*: Kage Smith (P), Rexon (P), Byerek Greybound (P), Roy Alguard (P), Norman Radcliffe (P), Jatahr (P), Lucina Lux (N), Rakkharrum (Taylor's Campaign): Romulus Smith (P), Genya (P), ??? World Combat Circuit (Taylor's Campaign): Marvin Dichwash (P), Garmoo Smashmouth (P), Pog "Po" Poggerstin (P), Forgotten Realms (Taylor's Campaign): Les (P), ??? Evil Campaign (Taylor's Campaign): Morpheous Tartarus (P), ??? Dynamic Duo (Taylor's Campaign): Xavier Grundlesnitch (P), ??? Ishmeal (D'Andre's Campaign): Samuel Hruntingon (P), Remiadne Luck (P), Ari ??? Hellios (D'Andre's Campaign): Talick "T.V." Ventric (P), Jezebel (P), Korits (Michael's Campaign): Eliza Mercer (N), Iff Iness (P), Dex Savè (P), Synthesi (Bryce's Campaign): Juno Octo (P), Mast Iff (P), Nairites (P) Characters By Player: (Work in Progress) Key: (P) = Player Character / (N) = NPC / (P)* = Created Character but was played by someone else / --- = More characters to be added listed are either mentioned as family / party members or important to the story. They are not just the randomly made characters of the DM Bryce: ---, Rexon (P) Cameron: Karl Nuggetscratcher (P), Markuz "Bubblez" Gonzo (P), Byerek Greybound (P) D'Andre: Morr (P), Mallu Ginóbili (P), Roy Alguard (P), Iff Iness (P), Les (P), Mon Day (P), Mast Iff (P), Dex Savè (P), Marvin Dichwash (P), Wheke Day (N), Holly Frank Day (N), Sun Day (P), Fri Day (N), --- Grant: Cordath Firestorm (P), Norman Radcliffe (P) Mark: Alphonse Tark (P), Iovic (P), Joshua ? (P), Tik (P), Genya (P), Dalisar (P), Carter Smith (P)*, Alan Scarff (P)*, Alice Montgomery (P)*, Felix Ermstace (P)*, Jamie Ardoris (P)*, Paige Summers (P)*, Oldman Alphonse (N), Felicity Tark (N), Amire ? (N), Datiani (N), Dariosalis the Third (N), Dariosalis the Fourth (N), Dahlia (N), Noire "The Black Swordsman" Ermstace (N), Bastroc ? (N), Deidre (N), Shiro Tahi (N), Hana Tahi (N), Hiro Tahi (N), --- Michael: Todd Smith (P), Karvan Tahi-Smith (P), Ripley "Raid" Smith (P), Derek & Dinah Tahi-Smith (P), Rema Smith (P), Zadornov Gundleman (P), Samuel Tanner (P), Xavier Grundlesnitch (P), Zadornov Gundleman Jr. (P), Romulus Smith (P), Marles Smith (P), Juno Octo (P), Kage Smith (P), Talick "T.V." Ventric (P), Samuel Hruntingon (P), Garmoo Smashmouth (P), Morpheous Tartarus (P), Pog "Po" Poggerstin (P), Ruk Uzabek (P), Immoric (P), Jezebel (N), Elizabeth Smith (N), Vira Williams (N), Jax (N), Nera Smith (N), Bonequesha MacTavish (N), Miles "Elwood" Smith (N), Julie MacGuff (N), Tara Smith (N), Debra Blues (N), Eliza Mercer (N), Alias Yovanovic (N), --- Taylor: Basil Sage (P), Panzer Hollowvasser (P), Ruby Rales (P), Lombardi "Nero" DeLuca (P), Amiibo Dankii (P), N'thaniel Winter (P), Kir Rk (P), Merqjury Serinada (P), Magnolia Serinada (P), Berrin Ewan (P), Ludwig Hollowvasser (P), Hienrich Hollowvasser (P), Nairites (P), Remiadne Luck (P), Lucina Lux (N), Marzipan Serinada (N), Hienrich Hollowvasser II (N), --- Zac: Johann Sebastian Zach (P), Jatahr (P) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse